Mini Scenario Generator Hell
by LetsSingtheDoomSong
Summary: This will not end pretty, I can tell you that right now... Bioshock induced feels from the lovely Mini Scenario Generator straight from the lowest level of Hell. I'm sorry, not sorry...


Dymond: Someone finally introduced me to the mini scenario generator. God dammit, keep it away from me… Jamie and Sinclair already have too much shit on their plate… But being the cruel sadistic woman I am… "Scenario: Jamie Donovan is bitten by a zombie and Augustus Sinclair has to put them down." What in the ever living hell… Well, since there are no zombies yet in the Bioshock universe, I'm making it that the experiments Lamb performed on her failed to turn her into a Big Sister and instead turned her into a psychotic splicer.

* * *

_Right, right when I'm near,_

_It's like you disappear,_

_Where'd you go? Is that Houdini or a freakshow?_

_And it's all fun and games,_

'_til somebody falls in love,_

_But you've already bought a ticket_

_and there's no turning back now…_

* * *

Augustus Sinclair sat down heavily on a chunk of ceiling that had fallen out of place. Everything seemed quiet except for the snarling and psychotic shouts of the woman in front of him – held in place by a claw trap of all things. The chain attached to the wall rattled with her tugging, the flesh of her leg bleeding profusely from the pulling and the teeth of the trap. It was gruesome, he knew this well, but it was the only way to stop her… stop the woman he once called his asset, his friend, his lover: Jamie Donovan.

Her thin and pretty face looked nothing like it had – boils decorated her cheeks, puffing them up and overlapping her mouth (bottom lip missing like it had been chewed off) and swelling her left eye shut; her arms long and spindly, also the odd bulge pushing against the skin like those Spider Splicers. Chunks of her hair had been ripped clean from her scalp in a fit of madness that had consumed her leaving bloodied scabs in their place. 3 weeks Lamb had Jamie and it was obviously she wasn't just a prisoner, but a lab rat.

To think this all started at the train he and Camille had taken shelter in after Delta found her by the Carousel. A splicer ran into the station and it took only a few moments to realize it was Jamie. Camille tried to rush out to greet her friend only to be tackled and clawed at viciously. Sinclair had saved Camille only to have Jamie turn on him instead. He told Camille to run and that lead to a merry chase through Dionysus Park to avoid getting killed by the woman turned splicer.

The claw trap was a last resort and surprisingly it worked much to his dismay.

He helped himself to a cigarette, the last of Fontaine's smuggled smokes in the pack. It took a few tries to flick his lighter on, but he succeeded, puffing contently on the cigarette. Jamie had given up on snarling at him and was pitifully trying to get the trap off her leg only succeeding in cutting her fingers on the teeth and then getting her hand caught. "Jamie…" He mourned quietly. She had heard him and whipped back around to snarl at him some more, reaching out to him like an angry big cat.

Sinclair shook his head at the sight and reached for his gun holsters, drawing a revolver from its place. "Jamie, I hate to see you like this. I wish I knew what Lamb had done to make you like this, darlin'. Ol' Bridgey said she might have a cure for the ADAM Sickness, but it's not complete yet. That trap won't hold you forever, I know that, but you'd bleed to death before you could seriously hurt me…"

He glanced down at the revolver, popping the cylinder open to check it was completely loaded. He'd only have the strength for one attempt; his heart wouldn't have been able to take much more.

With a heavy sigh, he stood and approached the woman. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the floor with his knee. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I'm so, so sorry darlin'." The snarling had stopped and she was just staring at him now. His free hand gripped the back of her neck, holding her still so he could look her in the eye for _any_ sign she was still the same Jamie he had known for over a decade.

It was empty… Only the madness remained.

The revolver felt heavier than usual as he raised it to her temple, gently pressing it there. His chest ached and tears threatened to spill over, staring into those blue eyes he fell in love with. "Goodbye, Jamie. I love you." It was barely a whisper, a gust of air really before the area was disturbed by the gunshot.

Jamie slumped to the side of him, the kick of the revolver's bullet sending her there.

Finally, a painful sob ripped from his chest, the tears flowing freely. For just a second he saw it in her eyes: Jamie Donovan. The look of relief before everything went blank and her life ended.

He dropped the gun and gathered her up in his arms, cradling her like she was made of glass. Sinclair had never been religious, but for just a few minutes he was praying God had taken her into his fray and made her forget this – forget the monster unleashed by Lamb. Maybe she'd even be wearing one of those pearly white dresses he had seen in paintings of angels and wings so big to envelop anyone she wanted.

She deserved it.

He glanced down at the gun he had discarded. "I'm a weak man, Jamie. You've taken everything of me that was left to take with you." He picked the revolver up. "Forgive me for being weak. You were always stronger than me."

A burst of desperation ended with that gun pressed under his chin. It was over in an instant – not betraying himself with a chance to drop his finger from the trigger.


End file.
